Adicción
by LanaMyMajesty
Summary: Regina Mills tiene un problema muy serio. Ella es una ninfómana. Esto no solo hace que su trabajo como alcaldesa sea mas complicado, sino que también crea situaciones incómodas. ¿Cómo lidiara con esto cuando de repente la madre biológica de su hijo se encuentra frente a ella, y la necesidad palpitante en su cuerpo solo empeore?
1. prólogo

Problemática. Esa es la palabra que usaría para describir mi vida. Problemática...

Baje la vista hacía la libreta de direcciones que reposaba sobre el escritorio y suspiré. En ella hice una lista de nombres con casillas de verificación para ver cuántos de los residentes de Storybrooke ya habían sufrido mi adicción. Para mi consternación, era casi todo el mundo que tenía más de 18 años que estaba consciente. Los únicos concientes de ella que no habían puesto un pie en mi dormitorio eran John Doe, los 6 enanos restantes y Blancanieves, pero eso era una cuestión de principios. Nunca me rebajaría tanto como para acudir a ella en busca de ayuda.

Lancé la libreta al otro lado de la habitación y gemí, dejando que mi cabeza cayera en mis brazos sobre el escritorio. Me retorcí en mi asiento, sintiendo el hambre persistente, como a mí me gustaba llamarlo, extendiéndose a través de mi cuerpo. Un anhelo profundamente sembrado que necesitaba ser saciado.

"Graham ..." Abrí los ojos y me levanté.

Él podría solucionar mi problema. Todavía lo tenía bajo mi control, y no sería la primera ni la última vez que usaría eso para mi ventaja. En cierto modo, él era mi esclavo sexual personal. Era más fácil meterse en la cama con el sin tener que preocuparme en sacarlo a la mañana borracho para que no recordara, como lo hice con los demás.


	2. Capítulo 1

Me apresuré a ponerme una de mis túnicas de seda, dejando a Graham en la cama cuando sonó el timbre. Gruñí de frustración y bajé corriendo las escaleras, abriendo la puerta con el más horrible de los estados de ánimo.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Miré a la rubia frente a mí y luego miré hacia abajo para ver a mi propio hijo al lado de ella.

"Henry, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se había escapado hasta que estuvo justo frente a mí en este estado.

Podía sentir cosas que no quería sentir que se escapaban lentamente de mi cuerpo,Un rubor se arrastró sobre mis mejillas y mordí mi labio para contener cualquier ruido no deseado.

"Fui a buscar a mi madre ... ¡mi verdadera madre!" Henry gritó frustrado y simplemente paso junto a mí y entro en la casa.

Me volví para mirarlo y lo vi subir a su habitación. Luego miré a la mujer la cual claramente estaba viendo mi atuendo, o la falta de él, ya que la bata se había abierto un poco. La ajuste rápidamente aunque ella ya lo había visto todo.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Pregunto la mujer suavemente mordiéndose el labio mientras me miraba.

Me aclaré la garganta y asentí.

"Sí... solo que, Henry ha estado... difícil últimamente, sé que soy estricta pero, solo estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para él, No puedo creer que realmente huyera así"Traté de atenerme al tema en cuestión, pero fue difícil.

"Hablaré con usted más tarde, señora alcaldesa... quizás mañana". Graham dijo y salió corriendo de la casa, ahora completamente vestido. Lo miré y asentí antes de centrar mi atención en la rubia. Ella se veía muy incómoda.

"No es lo que parece..." Dije en voz baja mientras entraba en la casa seguida por la rubia que se quedo en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Entonces que es?" Ella preguntó y se apoyó contra el marco.

¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? Buen trabajo Regina, ahora tienes que inventar la mentira del siglo.

"Él es el sheriff, hubo algunos problemas antes de que viniera a hablar conmigo. Soy la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Regina Mills" mentí en parte y le tendí la mano en forma de saludo.

"Emma, Emma Swan". Ella dijo y solo miró mi mano vacilante."Mira, entiendo que esto sea muy incómodo y lamento... interrumpir cualquier tipo de negocio que tengas con él, Pero sé cuando la gente me miente en la cara" Ella sonrió dulcemente y se rió entre dientes. "Digamos que es una especie de superpoder que tengo".

Suspiré y me tapé la cara con la mano por vergüenza. Estupendo. Por una vez hay una persona que no tiene retraso y viene a llegar justo en este momento.

"Lo siento señorita Swan. Solo tengo algunos problemas que son difíciles de tratar... como mi hijo, por ejemplo, Así que gracias por traerlo de vuelta". Dije y me mordí el labio. "Lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es ofrecerte algo de beber y quizás un lugar para quedarte antes de regresar". Continué. Ella asintió lentamente.

"Me gustaría eso." Ella entró a la casa y me siguió al estudio donde guardaba mi preciada sidra de manzana. Vertí sidra en dos vasos y le entregue uno, mientras ella se sentaba, yo opte por quedarme parada, no quería que la bata se deslice, o lo que es peor, ensuciar el sofá.

Emma me miró extrañada y se inclinó hacia adelante mientras sorbía la bebida.

"Entonces, tú eres quien adoptó a mi hijo". Ella dijo suavemente. Asentí lentamente.

"Técnicamente él es mío. Firmaste para una adopción cerrada, se suponía que esto no sucedería nunca". Le recordé.

"Y sin embargo sucedió, Claramente vino a buscarme con algún propósito, hablo todo el camino sobre un libro de cuentos, sobre cómo fue adoptado por la Reina Malvada y no se que". Ella se rió un poco. Yo resoplé.

"Ridículo." Aparté la vista y tomé un sorbo de la bebida.

"Es justo lo que pensé." Ella estuvo de acuerdo y se mordió el labio.

"Gracias..." dijo finalmente. La miré y fruncí el ceño. Ella se dio cuenta de mi confusión. "Por cuidarlo, por darle una mejor oportunidad, la que nunca pude" continuó. Asentí lentamente y Volvió a guardar silencio por un tiempo.

Terminé mi bebida y ella la suya también.

"Sabes, probablemente debería ir a descansar un poco. He manejado hasta aquí desde Boston y he tenido un largo día". Emma dijo.

"Por supuesto ... déjame mostrarte la habitación" dije y subí las escaleras con Emma detrás mio. Le mostré la habitación y le di un par de pijamas para que no tuviera que dormir con la misma ropa. "La ducha está allí... Por lo general, me levanto muy temprano para ir al trabajo, voy a dejar el desayuno en la planta baja por si todavía no estás despierta". dije y me fui pero antes de darme vuelta le desee buenas noches.

"Buenas noches." Sonrio y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Buenas noches."

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Ahora que iba a hacer? Soy un desastre y encima quede insatisfecha con Grahan...

Decidí darme una ducha rápida, así que al menos no me sentía tan sucia. Entré y gemí suavemente cuando sentí que el agua acariciaba mi cuerpo. Me apoyé contra la pared y cerré los ojos, tocándome lentamente. Al principio fue solo para lavarme, pero ¿cuándo detuve la limpieza? Simplemente no pude evitarlo, estar tan frustrada como estaba y ese hambre burbujeando en mí. Deslicé mis dedos dentro de mí y los empujé profundamente. Sin embargo, nunca fue suficiente. No importaba lo que hiciera, solo me dejaría más frustrada y ansiando aún más. Lloré de frustración, tocándome a mí misma.

"Regina... ¿Estás bien?" Una voz me sacó de mi trance. Jadeé y rápidamente apagué la ducha.

"S-sí, yo... estoy bien, no te preocupes" Dije aunque no soné muy convincente.

"¿Estás segura? Escuché el llanto... Y no fue Henry"Ella habló suavemente al otro lado de la puerta.

"Mierda..." susurré y puse mi cara en mis manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo pero no me preocupé por secarme. Abrí la puerta y miré a la mujer que estaba parada allí con una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Nadie se preocupó por mí, así que esto era nuevo.

"Regina..." Ella miró mi cuerpo y notó la multitud de marcas. Aparté la mirada y me mordí el labio.

"E-el sheriff... ¿abusó de ti?" Ella preguntó y solté una risa suave."No..." pasé junto a ella hacia mi armario para sacar una túnica gruesa.

Ella solo me miraba, podía sentir sus ojos en mí.

"Yo lo hice..." Dejé caer la toalla, mostrando el resto por un breve momento antes de ponerme la bata. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de arañazos y cicatrices anteriores. Cuando me volví hacia la rubia, la vi tragar. "No sientas pena por mí". Dije y me moví para sentarme en la cama.

"Esta es mi maldición, la he aceptado los últimos 28 años. Nunca estaré satisfecha"

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Regina realmente tiene algunos problemas serios.

¿Cómo manejará Emma esto? ¿Qué tipo de efecto tiene el estilo de vida de Regina en su hijo, Henry?

Espero que les haya gustado esta parte! Deja un comentario con lo que piensas, tal vez algo que te gustaría que suceda en algún momento


	3. Capítulo 2

"Esta es mi maldición, la he aceptado los últimos 28 años. Nunca estaré satisfecha".

Me di cuenta de que Emma no sabía muy bien qué hacer después de escuchar eso. Ella claramente sabía lo que quería decir, pero no parecía entender la gravedad de la situación. La rubia se sentó a mi lado en la cama, aunque dejó suficiente espacio entre nosotras para no hacerlo incómodo. Hasta ahora, realmente no me importaba quién se sacrificara para complacerme, Pero estoy segura de que para ella fue extraño.Especialmente considerando que es la madre biológica de mi hijo.

"¿Has visto un doctor por esto?"Ella preguntó y me miró. Me reí un poco.

"Confío en Whale..." Negué con la cabeza. "Me inspeccionó de diferentes maneras, pero me aseguro que no había una solución permanente".

Me moví un poco incómoda en la cama y suspiré de frustración.

"Tal vez deberías llamar al sheriff otra vez, puedo encontrar otro lugar para dormir". Ella intentó. Sonreí y la miré.

"Estaré bien... No es la primera noche que pasare así". Me moví para arrastrarme más hacia la cama lentamente y subí, acurrucándome un poco. La mujer me miró con cierta fascinación.

"Supongo que iré a mi habitación entonces". Ella dijo en voz baja y se levantó. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pareció dudar por un momento. Fruncí el ceño y la miré, cuando estaba llegando a la puerta se detuvo.

"Yo... podría ayudarte... si realmente lo necesitas". Ella me echó un vistazo. Me reí entre dientes suavemente y sacudí mi cabeza.

"No lo hagas por piedad... No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz. Hazlo si realmente quieres". Le dije.

Me quede acostada mientras transcurría un momento, en el que Emma aparentemente consideraba sus opciones, mi cuerpo se calentaba con cada momento que pasaba, aparentemente anticipándose al otro.

Emma se volvió hacia mi y gimió un poco. Se arrastró hasta la cama y atacó mis labios con los de ella, me besó profundamente y felizmente respondí. Metió las manos debajo de las sábanas y las empujó hacia abajo, eliminando una de las barreras que había entre nosotras. Mis manos encontraron su camino bajo el pijama de la rubia y acariciaron su espalda, rasgándola ligeramente con mis uñas. Emma respondió arqueándose contra mi cuerpo, presionándome cerca y apretando sus caderas contra las mías. Dejé escapar un gemido acalorado y comencé a rasgar su top.

La paciencia definitivamente no era una de mis virtudes.

Ella pareció captar la indirecta y me ayudó a quitárselo de encima antes de moverse rápidamente, para abrir mi bata y zambullirse a besar mis pechos. Se dirigió hacia uno y chupó el pezón en broma. Agarré un puñado de esos mechones rubios y gemí.

"Señorita Swan... no hay necesidad de ser amable". La alenté. Muy pronto, esos labios y lengua fueron acompañados por dientes.Me encantó cada momento... El calor en mi cuerpo aumentó rápidamente y pude sentir el líquido que se extendía rápidamente entre mis piernas.Me incliné y deslice mi mano sobre esos labios sensibles, sintiendo que la sustancia resbaladiza se extendía. Muy pronto mi mano fue arrebatada y clavada sobre mi cabeza. Miré a la mujer que me había inmovilizado, pero ella me besó suavemente y me separó las rodillas con las suyas.

"Lo compensaré, lo prometo". Susurró entre nuestros labios y lentamente se sentó. Se deshizo de los pantalones del pijama y de su ropa interior antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi muslo, empujó su muslo contra mi centro y se inclinó hacia adelante, entrelazando nuestros dedos y fijando mis manos junto a mi cabeza. Mientras se movía para besarme, comenzó a frotar sus caderas y, a su vez, también a frotarse contra mí. Solté un gemido estrangulado cuando sentí que me frotaba así.

Mis gemidos se apagaron rápidamente en el beso que compartimos.

Ella comenzó a moverse más rápido, acelerando un poco el ritmo. Moví mis caderas para enfrentar sus movimientos y apreté un poco sus manos. Se sentía bien, realmente bien. Mi hambre lentamente se sacia a un nivel diferente. La tomé de las manos con fuerza y me alejé del beso, jadeando un poco. Ella se inclinó y lamió mi cuello. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y grité mientras mordía mi pezón, jalándolo entre sus dientes.

"S-Señorita Swan..." Luché por hablar.

"Emma". Susurró sobre mis labios y los chupó. "Llámame Emma". Ella gimió y jaló mi labio con sus dientes.

"No deje marcas visibles..." La miré a los ojos y ella asintió.

Decidí que era suficiente y tomé el control, dándonos la vuelta y poniendo a la rubia de espaldas. Me senté y puse mis manos sobre su estómago, moviéndome incontrolablemente hasta que finalmente alcancé ese momento de satisfacción.Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me mordí el brazo, conteniendo el fuerte gemido que estaba a punto de escapar. Me sacudí encima de la rubia mientras el orgasmo atravesaba mi cuerpo y parecía arrancarme miembro a miembro y tirando de todas mis venas a la vez. Lo último que noté fue que caí hacia atrás, que todo se volvió negro...

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Me desperté con el olor a tocino y algunas risitas. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y estiré mi cuerpo lánguido antes de rodar en la cama. Estaba sola, pero eso no me molestaba, ¡lo que me molestaba era que ya era mediodía y todavía estaba en la cama! Me levanté sobresaltada y rápidamente me vestí, dejando la cama un desorden por ahora.

Bajé corriendo la escalera y vi a Emma y a mi hijo preparando el "desayuno", incluso si era la hora del almuerzo.

"¡Henry! ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?" Pregunté y busqué su mochila.

"Mamá, es sábado". Él me miró con una ceja arqueada y ladeó la cabeza.

Me sorprendió un poco y miré el calendario. De hecho, era sábado. "Debo haber perdido la noción del tiempo..." Dije en voz baja.

Nunca perdí la noción del tiempo. ¿Por que hoy si?. Normalmente los segundos pasaban lentamente, haciéndome dolorosamente obvio que ese tiempo estaba allí para torturarme, pero no estaba segura de por que no me sentía así ahora.

Me senté lentamente en la mesa y sentí un plato con panqueques y tocino debajo de mi nariz.

"Come, claramente lo necesitas". Emma me sonrió y volvió a la cocina.

Volví a mirar la comida y comencé a comer lentamente. Ahí es cuando la realidad me golpeó.¿A dónde ha ido ese hambre que siempre sentí?Tomé un bocado y miré a Emma, mejor dicho la empece a ver descaradamente.

"¿Algo anda mal?" Ella me miró preocupada y fruncí el ceño.

"No..." dije en voz baja y volví a la comida.

¿Qué había pasado que no estaba deseando tener sexo como una adicta que todavía no había consumido cocaína? Esto ciertamente fue extraño, y algo me dice que la rubia que anda en mi cocina tuvo algo que ver con eso.

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

¡Y aquí está el capítulo 2! Lo sé, no hay mucho carbón, pero todavía hay tiempo ;)Ahora que Regina ya no es un enredo incontrolable, ella comienza a preocuparse por otras cosas, como por qué no estaba anhelando más o ¿Que pasara si se siente así gracias a Emma? o peor, ¿Que pasaría cuando Emma se fuera? ¿Los efectos serian permanentes? ¿O no?


	4. Capítulo 3

Desde esa noche, tuve muchas preguntas, una de ellas fue, ¿Por qué mi hambre desapareció repentinamente?.

He vivido una vida bastante normal desde esa noche que pase con Emma.

Ella y Henry se llevan muy bien. Yo, por otro lado, todavía tenia dificultades, pero al menos ahora podía prestarle atención sin que mi mente estuviera en otro lado.

Tome un libro y me senté en la sala de estar a leer, ya que Henry, estaba haciendo tarea allí acompañado de Emma. Eso es algo que no he podido hacer en mucho tiempo. Simplemente leer un libro.Eché un vistazo a Emma que estaba aparentemente ocupada en su teléfono.

"No lo entiendo..." Dije en voz baja,tratando de llamar su atención.

Ella levantó la vista y frunció el ceño.

"¿El que no entiendes Regina?".

"Lo hicimos una vez y hasta ahora no he sido ningún lió" Expliqué y deje el libro. Levanté mi falda y mostré las marcas curadas de antes. "No he tenido ningún impulso y no me hice daño en una semana entera...".

Emma se sonrojó cuando levanté mi falda, estaba bastante avergonzada por esa noche aparentemente. No estaba segura de por qué, si las dos estábamos realmente interesadas en hacer eso en aquel momento por lo que puedo recordar, y tampoco fue incómodo por la mañana...

"Creo que hice funcionar algún tipo de magia" Ella se rió entre dientes. La miré.

"No bromees así. No hay magia en este mundo". Lo sabía porque lancé esta maldición después de todo para llevarnos a una tierra sin magia.

"Okey, relájate..." Ella se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.Me levanté y me alejé. ¡Incluso si ella resolvió mi "problema" a veces era increíblemente exasperante!.

Me apoyé contra la pared en la cocina y golpeé el piso con el tacón de mis zapatos mientras pensaba.

¿Qué pasaría si fuera magia...? Sabía que se suponía que esta exasperante mujer era la salvadora o lo que fuera para romper la maldición oscura. ¿Y si su propósito era destruirme a mi en su lugar? Me mordí el labio mientras pensaba en esa posibilidad. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Emma estaba parada frente a mí.

"Regina...?" Ella preguntó y puso su mano en mi hombro. Salté un poco cuando me sobresaltó.

"¿Huh? Emma, ¿qué pasa?" Miré esas profundas piscinas verdes y me perdí en ellas.

"¿Te molesté?" Ella dejó caer su mano al lado de su cuerpo. Negué con la cabeza.

"No... bueno, más o menos. Es difícil de explicar". Dije y miré hacia otro lado.

"No tienes que decirme si no quieres. Solo quiero ayudar". Dio media vuelta para irse pero la detuve tomando su mano.

"Lo entenderás... un día, tal vez". Susurré y la dejé ir. Ella asintió lentamente y me sonrió.

"Esperaré." Ella dijo y se acercó. "Sólo quiero verte feliz." Susurro en mi oído para luego darse vuelta y salir de la cocina.

Me quedé atónita con sus palabras. Ella solo quiere verme feliz? ¡¿Y eso que significa?!.

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Estaba sentado en mi oficina haciendo mi trabajo como siempre cuando de repente mi hambre se apoderó de mí otra vez. Miré mi calendario y gemí. 9 días. Ese es el tiempo que duró mi paz desde esa noche. Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en mi brazo. Realmente no extrañé este sentimiento, pero por otro lado me dio una gran excusa para volver a llevar a esa rubia a mi cama. Para ser justos, realmente disfruté esa noche con ella. Nunca le pregunté por qué cedió así, aunque tenía curiosidad.

Al ver que la mujer no tenía dónde ir y simplemente no quería que se fuera, la hice mudarse a la habitación de invitados por un período de tiempo indefinido. No solo por Henry, sino también porque temía que esto volviera a suceder. No sé qué tipo de poder tenía sobre mí, pero no quería perderlo de vista, por así decirlo. La ayude a conseguir trabajo como la auxiliar de Graham, me pareció una buena idea ya que, podía contar con la ayuda de Graham para de algún modo tenerla vigilada.

Volví a mirar el papeleo que tenía delante y me moví en mi asiento. Aprieto los dientes y me concentro en el papel. No estaba dispuesta a tocarme cuando casi había terminado con todos mis trámites. Rápidamente escaneé el papel y lo firmé, arrojándolo a un lado y comenzando en el siguiente solo para ser interrumpida por un golpe. Levanté la vista y fruncí el ceño.

"Adelante" No esperaba a nadie.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Emma, cargando otra pila de papeles. Gruñí, tomé mi cabeza con mi mano y solo me apoyé en ella.

"No más..." Suspiré y corri el papel en el que estaba trabajando.

"Lo siento... Graham me dijo que lo necesitaba lo antes posible". Ella dijo y los puso en la esquina del escritorio."¿Estás bien, Reg?" Ella preguntó y levanté la vista.

"No estoy segura si encuentro el apodo reconfortante..." dije y me mordí el labio.

"¿Qué preferirías entonces? ¿Su majestad quizás?" Ella se rió entre dientes y yo resoplé.

"Es un comienzo." Sonreí y me recosté.

Gruñí cuando la tela de mi ropa interior me frotó de cierta manera, mi rostro se arrugó. A Emma no le paso desapercibido el gesto y se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

"¿Estás ... teniendo problemas?" Ella preguntó y yo me reí entre dientes.

"Sí, tengo un problema otra vez". Miré al techo. "9 días de paz, completamente arruinados". Me dije a mí misma.

La rubia se levantó y se movió alrededor del escritorio.Se inclinó y tomó mi mano antes de besar mi mejilla suavemente, moviéndose para susurrar en mi oído.

"Termine su trabajo. Estaré en casa a tiempo, así que compórtese"Ella se echó hacia atrás y se sonrojó un poco. Gruñí y mordí mi labio, agarrando su muñeca y tirando de ella un poco bruscamente. Besé sus labios y suspiré.

"Prometelo" Lo quería tanto. Trabajaría diligentemente si eso significaba que ella me atendería.

"Lo prometo... Y siempre cumplo mis promesas". Ella dijo y rápidamente dio un paso atrás. "Ahora vuelva a su trabajo, Majestad".

Me lamí los labios y volví a la documentación cuando ella salió de la oficina. Repasé los aburridos documentos porque estaba inmensamente motivada por la declaración anterior de la rubia. Claro que ella no me dijo directamente que tendría sexo conmigo, pero seguramente sabía leer entre líneas. Empaqué mis cosas cuando terminé y me fui a casa.

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Pude haber roto algunos límites de velocidad aquí y allá, pero fue por el bien mayor, y sobre todo, simplemente no pude soportarlo más.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Emma allí parada.Me quité mi abrigo y agarré su camisa, metiendo mis dedos debajo de ella y a la vez atrayendola hacia mi mientras la besaba profundamente. Ella se rió entre dientes ante mi desesperación y me presionó contra la pared, levantándome por mis muslos, frotándolos un poco cuando profundizamos el beso.Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantenerla cerca, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro nos estaba mirando.

"¿Mamás?" Preguntó.

"¡Mierda!" dijimos Emma y yo a la vez.

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Por favor no me maten XD lo compensaré lo prometo.


	5. Capítulo 4

"¿Mamás?" Escuché una voz familiar decir.

"¡Mierda!" Jadeé y rápidamente dejé ir a Emma. Ella se retiró apresuradamente y se arregló la camisa mientras yo tiraba de mi falda apropiadamente. La rubia se sonrojó profundamente y me miró en busca de ayuda, gracias querida... Puse los ojos en blanco y me agaché delante de mi hijo.

"Lamento que hallas tenido que ver eso Henry" Empecé, él me miró y luego a Emma.

"No importa..." Dijo en voz baja. "Voy a... solo voy a hacer mi tarea". Dijo y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba.

"¡Henry Daniel Mills! ¿Qué te dije sobre correr dentro de la casa?" Me puse de pie y miré a mi hijo que estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras.

"Lo siento mama." Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación.

"Jesús, Regina... Él solo... nos vio". Ella escondió su cara entre sus manos y suspiró. Me reí entre dientes y comencé a reír suavemente, mirando a la rubia. Ella me miró y comenzó a reír también.

"Debe estar marcado de por vida". Ella dijo en voz baja y resopló. Me moví hacia Emma y me apoyé contra ella.

"Tal vez, pero posiblemente él halla visto cosas peores..." Me mordí el labio y fui a la cocina, tirando de Emma para que venga conmigo.

Realmente estaba luchando con el hambre dentro de mí, pero tendría que esperar ahora.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que ha visto algo peor?" Ella preguntó y yo comencé a preparar la cena.

"Vino a casa temprano un día... La escuela no me informó y de alguna manera me vio". La miré e hice una mueca.

"Mierda Regina... ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Ella preguntó y negué con la cabeza.

"No, simplemente no sigas por ahí" le digo mientas meto la lasaña en el horno, ella hace una mueca.

"Jesús..." Susurró y yo resoplé.

"No fue el único marcado de por vida" Susurré y me acerqué a la rubia. Estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes, me moví entre sus piernas y la miré a los ojos.

"Te lo diré, pero solo si estás realmente preparada para conocer cada pequeño y sucio secreto, y créeme, son terribles... " Me retiré lentamente y la observé tragar.

"Estoy bien por ahora, creo". Ella dijo y tomó mi mano. "No porque no quiera saber, sino porque quiero llegar a conocerte mejor, comprenderte mejor, entender por qué eres así y por qué hiciste esas cosas". Ella habló y ahuecó mi mejilla. Jadeé y me acerqué.

"¿Por qué?" La miré a los ojos. ¿Por qué querría saber todas estas cosas? Eso es lo que no entiendo.

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio, entes que la rubia dijera con cuidado.

"Porque me gustas." Ella se rascó detrás de la oreja y soltó una risita nerviosa. "¿Es extraño? Solo nos conocemos por poco más de una semana..." Dijo y se miró las manos.

No sabía qué decir realmente, así que decidí simplemente actuar. La besé suavemente y tomé sus manos inquietas en las mías.

"Seré sincera... No sé lo que siento, pero me gusta cuando estás aquí" Sonreí y me muerdo el labio. "Y no solo porque pareces deshacer lo que sea que me impulsa a esta locura... pero si contribuye... ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve así de tranquila solo conozco el caos"Apreté sus manos. "Y estás genial con Henry. Ha sido mucho más feliz en los últimos días, y odiaría verlo volver a ser como era antes de que vinieras aquí". Termino de decirle y ella Lentamente se acerca y me abraza, al principio no se que hacer, no recuerdo la última vez que compartí ese gesto con otro adulto. Pero me dejo abrazar y la abrazo de vuelta me permito relajarme en ese abrazo y disfrutar de la sensación de tenerla cerca.

"¿Es seguro?" Escuché una vocecita y me reí entre dientes.

"Sí, Henry". Lo mire mientras entraba en la cocina aun abrazada a Emma. Sonrió un poco y se acercó a las dos, abrazándonos juntas.

"Realmente no me importa, madres, solo, no repitan eso una vez con Graham... y Ruby, Kathryn... y Jefferson". El chico se encogió e hizo una mueca, el evento obviamente aún estaba grabado en su mente. Emma me miró y su mandíbula se abrió.

"¡Mierda, Regina!" Exclamó.

"¡El lenguaje!" La miré severamente y luego miré a Henry.

"Te dije que lamentaba eso, prometimos que nunca volveríamos a hablar de eso". Me mordí el labio y él me miró.

"Lo siento mamá". Él se mordió el labio. Parecía estar pensando en algo. "¿Estás contenta ahora, con Emma?" Me preguntó y me sorprendió un poco su pregunta, preguntándome de dónde venía.

"Supongo que soy yo." Sonreí un poco. Al principio, no sabía qué hacer con esa respuesta, pero luego sonrió independientemente, como si supiera algo que yo no sabía.

El temporizador del horno se apagó y el ruido me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Si ustedes dos ponen la mesa, cenaremos".

Afortunadamente, la cena transcurrió sin problemas. No se hicieron preguntas incomodas, afortunadamente. Después, Henry simplemente subió a su habitación y se preparó para dormir. Me senté con Emma en el living, apoyándome en el sofá mientras miramos televisión. Cómo terminamos así, no tengo idea, pero era cómodo y últimamente se había convertido en un hábito.

"Quizás quiero saber qué sucedió ese día". Ella de repente comenzó y me reí entre dientes.

"Henry preferiría no recordar para nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes manejarlo?"

"No tengo 10 años". Ella se defendió a sí misma.

"No creo..." empece a decir pero Emma me paro.

"Regina, por favor quiero saber que paso, quiero conocerte toda, las cosas buenas y malas" Ella dice y me coje la cara entre sus manos y me besa.

"Bien, bien... promete que nunca se lo contaras a alguien más. Incluso ellos no lo recuerdan". Dije en voz baja y la miré a los ojos.

"Lo prometo, jamas se lo contare a nadie."

"Antes de hacerlo con alguien, siempre me aseguraba de que estuvieran lo suficientemente borrachos como para no recordar nunca".

"¿Fue por eso que me hiciste beber esa sidra?" Ella preguntó y yo me reí entre dientes.

"Eso solo fue un vaso, Señorita Swan" Negué con la cabeza."Y no me interrumpas, son malos modales".

"Lo siento, su Majestad". Le di un codazo y ella se rió entre dientes después de hacer una mueca.

"Después de emborracharlos, fue bastante fácil convencerlos de participar en actividades más interesantes. Todos estábamos en la sala de estar. De hecho, solía tener una alfombra aquí". Me quede callada pensando mientras Emma decía.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo con 4 extras... solo necesitas 1 persona, por qué invitaste a 4 de ellos?" Ella sonaba bastante estupefacta.

"Para ser sincera, Swan, no sé. Estaba siendo estúpida, no pensaba con claridad, y pagué el precio, porque a la mitad Henry entró en la casa. Créeme, no fue bonito". Gruñí y escondí mi cara.

Ese día realmente me avergoncé. Si tuviera suficientes ingredientes, habría hecho una poción de olvido para Henry.

"Realmente no pude vivir conmigo misma después de que sucedió eso. No vi a nadie durante una semana, lo que empeoró mi condición..."

"supongo que es mejor mantener eso enterrado en el pasado ahora". Dijo en voz baja y deslizó su mano por mi cabello.

La miré y asentí.

"Prefiero mantenerlo allí sí".

"Haré que te olvides de todo". Ella susurró y se inclinó, besándome suavemente. En ese momento, realmente creí que ella lo haría.

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Regina tan traviesa... Al menos se dio cuenta de que era una idea tonta, pero Henry tiene cicatrices de por vida. Veamos a dónde va desde aquí .


	6. Capítulo 5

Emma había decidido amordazarme esta vez, al principio me opuse a la idea, pero ahora no me arrepiento es mas alegro de haberla dejado hacerlo. Probablemente me habría arrepentido de no haberla dejado usarla.

Decidimos utilizar uno de los tantos juguetes que guardaba. Emma prácticamente me obligo con su superpoder a contarle sobre la caja que tenia escondida al fondo de mi armario, la cual guardaba y mantenía cerca para momentos desesperados.

Estaba sentada a cuatro patas, sobre la cama con Emma detrás, gimiendo en la mordaza mientras la rubia me penetraba con unstrap-on que llevaba puesto. Agarré las sábanas y grité cuando ella empezó a ir mas fuerte, no se estaba conteniendo. Se sentía tan bien, pero no era lo mismo, no era tan satisfactorio como la primera noche.

Mis brazos cedieron debajo de mí y colapsé, agarrándome de la almohada.Emma lentamente se retiró y me dio la vuelta, agarrándome por los muslos antes de sumergirse de nuevo dentro. Extendí la mano y la agarré con fuerza. Me acerqué, me acerqué tanto, pero simplemente no sucedió, fue como con todos los demás, el juguete simplemente no lo hará. Miré a Emma con desesperación y ella pareció captar la indirecta bastante bien. El juguete fue rápidamente abandonado y en su lugar ella deslizó sus dedos dentro de mí, los frotó sobre mis paredes internas antes de masajear mi punto G. Grité cuando sentí que una especie de corriente me atravezo, haciéndome correr duro.

Realmente fue una buena idea que tuviera la mordaza puesta... Emma la desató lentamente y al terminar me beso profundamente. Jadeé cuando me alejé del beso antes de reírme satisfecha.

"Quizás debería insonorizar la habitación". Dije en voz baja. La rubia sonrió y besó mi cuello bajando por el valle de mis pechos,besando suavemente y acariciando entre los suaves montículos. Pase mis manos por su cabello tiernamente, depositando un besito en su cabeza,mientras envolvía mis piernas a su alrededor.

"Quizás deberías". Ella sonrió y miró la caja llena de juguetes. "No puedo creer que tengas tantos". Ella se mordió el labio, claramente teniendo interés en la mayoría.

"Ninguno de ellos sirve para mi, siempre estoy como retenida por algo, a menos que seas tú quien lo haga".La miré y ella se arrastró hacia arriba, empujando algunos mechones de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

"Debe ser frustrante, estar tan cerca, pero nunca ser capaz de sentir realmente la liberación. ¿Fue por eso que lo probaste con tantos?" Ella preguntó. Fue una pregunta honesta, asentí lentamente en respuesta.

"Bailar en el borde es divertido, si hay un final, pero para mí nunca hubo. Hasta que llegaste" Ella sonrió y se acerco a besarme, al separarnos me sonroje y escondí mi cara en su cuello. Emma me atrajo hacia si y me susurro...

"No tienes por que esconderte, eres hermosa,más cuando estas sonrojada" luego de eso Emma envolvió bien sus brazos a mi alrededor, haciéndome sentir cómoda y segura. Cerré los ojos y me dormí, sabiendo que en sus brazos jamás me pasaría nada.

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Me levanté temprano en la mañana, mi cuerpo todavía estaba agotado, pero no de mala manera. Estaba satisfecho y eso era todo lo que importaba.Miré a Emma que todavía estaba dormida a mi lado y le acaricié suavemente la mejilla, apartándole el cabello de su rostro mientras me inclinaba para besar su frente.Ella se movió ligeramente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura en un peso muerto. Me reí un poco, ya que no tenía a dónde ir. Me moví para tumbarme encima de ella lentamente, baje un poco la cabeza apoyando mis labios en su cuello,besándolo y chupando ligeramente la piel allí. La rubia se agitó un poco más y sus manos comenzaron a vagar por mi cuerpo.

"Hmmm, no estaría mal despertar todas las mañanas así"Emma ronroneó y me besó, deslizando sus manos en mi cabello y acercándome más. Le devolví el beso y me reí suavemente.

"Mmm, tengo que aceptar que es agradable y muy cálido tenerte aquí para compartir la cama"Dije en voz baja y me alejé un poco, mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió y se frotó el labio inferior con el pulgar.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto..." Emma susurró y se inclinó para besarme. Ronroneé y acaricié su cabello, retrocediendo lentamente.

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunté en voz baja. Incluso me sorprendí con esta pregunta para ser completamente honesta.La mujer me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Que estas preguntando?" Ella vaciló un poco. Me mordí el labio y me reí entre dientes.

"No estoy del todo segura... pero me gustaría que te quedaras... Aquí conmigo..." La mire a los ojos " Y no me refiero a la habitación... ".

Estuvo en silencio por un momento. Ninguna de nosotras se movió. Nos mirábamos a los ojos y parecíamos buscar respuestas. Finalmente, la rubia sonrió.

"Segura?" Ella se rió entre dientes y me besó profundamente. Solté una risita y me dejé arrastrar por el momento.

No sé lo que esta mujer me está haciendo, pero no lo odio. Normalmente soy estoica y todo negocio para las personas, nunca mostrando emoción, sin importar cuán mal mi hambre me tenga, nunca mostraría al verdadero yo delante de nadie. Pero con Emma fue tan natural, ser yo y ser honesta, y sobre todo, un poco egoísta. La quería cerca de mí en todo momento. Me siento cómoda sabiendo que ella nunca está lejos de mí, y que puedo acudir a ella en busca de ayuda cuando más lo necesito sin tener que contenerme. Emma Swan me está cambiando, y no lo odio...

"Si...¿por qué no?" Sonreí en respuesta a su declaración anterior. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se movió para inmovilizarme.

"Como quiera Su Majestad".

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Claramente, Regina está empezando a sentir algo por Emma, incluso si aún no se da cuenta completamente. Ella sabe que le gusta, pero ¿Que tan profundo es ese sentimiento por Emma? Espero que te haya gustado!


	7. Capítulo 6

Después de nuestra intensa noche y aún más intensa mañana, Emma y yo nos levantamos a prepara el desayuno. Ya en el comedor desayunado me desidi por preguntarle a Emma algunas cosas que tenia rondando en mi cabeza y que no paraba de pensar.

"¿En qué estabas pensando cuando... me ayudaste con mi -problema- Emma?"Pregunté y comí mi sándwich. La rubia me miró y sonrió.

"¿La primera o la segunda vez?" Ella preguntó y me reí un poco.

"La primera vez... parecías dudar sobre algo". Me incliné un poco hacia adelante y la miré con curiosidad.

"Bueno..." Ella comenzó y dejó su sándwich. "No estaba segura de cuál sería la cosa más adecuada para hacer... Quiero decir que... Nos acabábamos de conocer en ese momento". Ella se mordió el labio."Pero ¿cómo podría resistirme a alguien tan hermosa, pidiendo ayuda en silencio? Aunque dijiste que no tenía que hacerlo, en tus ojos notaba el deseo que sentías y a la vez también la necesidad de que lo hiciera. Y bueno, no lo hice sin entusiasmo". Ella se sonrojó un poco al final.

Estaba un tanto sorprendida pero me reí entre dientes y pregunte mientras sonreía "¿Estaba loca por mí, señorita Swan?" Ella jadeó y miró hacia otro lado antes de mirarme nerviosamente.

"Tal vez..." Tragó saliva. "El momento en que abriste esa puerta... te quedaste ahí parada con esa delicada túnica... Solo podía verte a ti y nada más, me enamoré de ti al instante, incluso si no sabía nada sobre ti" Ella murmuro haciendo que me sonrojara.

"Fue embarazoso..." Dije mientras me mordía el labio, ella se ríe suavemente por mi vergüenza.

"Lo fue para las dos... Estabas hecha un desastre y desnuda debajo de esa cosa. No dejaste mucho a la imaginación, Regina". Me sonrojé aún más profundo en el momento en que ella dijo eso.

"Cállate... no quiero oírlo". Me moví para terminar mi sándwich. La rubia se rió mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás.

"Al final funciono, después de todo ¿No?"Ella sorbió su café.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón."

"Buenos días mamas"Dijo Henry mientra bajaba las escaleras y se sentaba con nosotras.

"Buenos días Henry". Dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos el uno al otro antes de reírnos.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos..." Nos miró extrañado y negó con la cabeza. "Mamá, ¿puedo comer panqueques?" Luego me preguntó.

"Puedes tomar un emparedado, no es como si estuviéramos comiendo panqueques todos los días, jovencito". Luego de decirle eso se volvió hacia Emma e hizo un puchero. "Henry Daniel Mills... quita esos ojos de cachorro de la cara dije que no, así que es no" Le dejé claro y ella se rió entre dientes.

"Escucha a tu madre." Ella dijo.

"Pero..."

"Y a tu madre" Le disparé también.

"Maldita sea."

"¡El lenguaje!"Ambas dijimos al mismo tiempo, mientras Emma luchaba por mantener la cara seria.Sirvió de mucho que haya sido alcaldesa durante los últimos 28 años y que haya perfeccionado mi pokerface porque la necesitaba justo ahora.

Me levanté e hice a Henry un bocadillo.

"¿Algún plan para hoy?" Pregunté mientras dejaba el emparedado frente a él. Dejó de luchar y comenzó a comerlo.

"No... ¿Estaba esperando que mamá y yo pudiéramos hacer algo?"

"Tendrás que ser más específico". Me reí entre dientes y me senté.

"Emma, quiero quedarme con Emma". Él la miró con esperanza y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

"Por qué no." Ella me sonrió y yo asentí.

"Solo lleguen a casa a tiempo... La cena es a las 6. Estaré en mi oficina si me necesitan. De todos modos, tengo que terminar el trabajo". Sonreí y me levanté para lavar mis platos.

"Por qué no te pones a trabajar, aquí nos encargaremos de las cosas". Henry dijo y sonrió. Arqueé una ceja.

"¿Estás diciendo que lavarás los platos?" Pregunté y él asintió.

"Muy bien..." Lo miré con desconfianza y simplemente dejé mi plato allí antes de prepararme para ir a trabajar.

¿Por que un niño de 10 años se encargaría de lavar los platos cuando podría estar jugando o leyendo cómics?

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Incluso si era un día libre para Henry y Emma, yo tenia que trabajar,estaba retrasada ya que ayer no podía enfocarme realmente. Lo que me molestaba ahora era el hecho de que mi instinto me decía que Henry estaba tramando algo.No podía entenderlo, pero podía decir que algo estaba pasando en la cabeza de ese niño.

No pensé demasiado porque realmente necesitaba centrarme en mi trabajo.Justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, recibí un mensaje de texto. Fue extraño porque nadie más que Henry tenia el valor de mandarme un mensaje de texto. Solo llaman o programan una cita, además una reina no envía mensajes de texto...

Miré el dispositivo parpadeando en mi mesa y lo levanté. Claramente, no era Henry porque no está en casa ahora mismo, ya que salió con Emma y no tenía teléfono celular. Me quedó claro debio haberle dado mi número a Emma ya que era su nombre el que estaba bajo las líneas del texto.

¿Podría ser un poco mas tarde de las 6:00 pm?, no esperaba esta cantidad de tráfico.

Emma

Enviado a las 3:49 pm

Fue todo lo que dijo. ¿Tráfico?Desde cuando tenemos tráfico en Storybrooke... Literalmente podrías pararte en el medio del camino de Mainstreet todo el día y no recibir ningún golpe.

Señorita Swan, ¿a dónde se fue?

Regina

Enviado a las 3:50 pm

Envié un mensaje de texto y recibí un mensaje no mucho después.

Estará claro cuando lleguemos a casa.

Emma

Enviado a las 3:54 pm

Fue todo lo que obtuve. Miré mi teléfono y gemí, lo tiré a un lado y volví a trabajar. Cuando se hicieron las 6:00 pm me levanté, agarré mi teléfono nuevamente y comencé a escribir.

¿A qué hora esperas estar de vuelta?¿Debo molestarme en cocinar o pasaras por Granny's?

Regina

Enviado a las 6:01 pm

Pregunté y me quedé allí mirando el dispositivo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que obtuviera una respuesta.

Hola mamá, estamos cerca de Storybrooke ahora. Recogeremos algo en el camino.

Henry

Enviado a las 6:08 pm

Ahora era Henry mandándome un mensaje de texto. Supongo que Emma le dio su teléfono para poder enfocarse en el camino. Chica inteligente.

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Me senté en el sofá a ver la televisión, aunque con más precisión, solo estaba hojeando los canales para encontrar algo interesante. Me decidí por una serie que parecía llamarse The 100 ya que parecía ser el único en este momento. Gruñí un poco de frustración y pensé en lo que solía hacer para matar el tiempo.Entonces, cuando caí en la cuenta de que realmente no tenía tal cosa, ya que siempre estaba luchando una guerra interior que ya no tenía. Suspiré y escuché que un automóvil se detenía en el camino de entrada. Me levanté y abrí la puerta solo para ver a Emma y Henry saliendo del escarabajo amarillo. Sonreí al verlos.

"En serio, ¿dónde han estado ustedes dos?" Pregunté y sacudí mi cabeza un poco cuando noté cajas en la parte trasera del auto de Emma.

"Bostón." Henry sonrió y levantó una bolsa para llevar de Granny's.

"¿Vamos a comer primero? Me muero de hambre..." Pasó junto a mí y fue a la cocina. Me volví para verlo desaparecer antes de volverme hacia Emma.

"Si me hubieras dicho, podía haber pagado algunos agentes de mudanzas sabes" La miré y ella se rió entre dientes mientras entraba.

"Realmente no tengo tantas cosas, son solo esas dos cajas... Y Henry quería saber como estuve viviendo todo ese tiempo, así que decidimos volver haya juntos y agarrarlo todo" Ella dijo y se mordió el labio. "Espero que no estés enojada, lo llevé todo ese camino..."

"N-no... solo me hubiera gustado un pequeño aviso".Dije y me reí un poco. "Tu texto me desconcertó un poco, eso es todo".

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Después de cenar, movimos las cajas dentro de la casa y dejé que Emma se instalara.Supongo que fue un poco extraño para los dos que se mudara tan rápido, pero me pareció bien.

Me estaba quitando el maquillaje de la cara cuando Emma, se deslizó dentro del cuarto de baño y me abrazo por detrás aprovechando para besarme el hombro.

"Sabes, te ves mejor sin toda esa basura en tu cara". Ella me susurró y me sonrojé un poco.

"Señorita Swan, ¿está coqueteando conmigo?" Sonreí satisfecha después de recomponerme.

"Quizás, señora alcaldesa..." ronroneó y besó mi cuello. Terminé y volteé. Ella me tenía atrapado entre su cuerpo y el fregadero.

"Entonces, ¿Porque esta aquí, señorita Swan?" Pregunté y ella se inclinó y besó mis labios.

"Bueno, me encantaría ser encantadora y romántica, Su Majestad... pero realmente necesito ir al baño, ¡por favor, apúrate!" Ella se echó hacia atrás e hizo un puchero. La miro estupefacta antes de comenzar a reír.

"Oh, te haré terminar lo que empezaste mas tarde..." Sonreí y salí del baño. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de mí y todo lo que pude oír fue un suspiro de alivio.

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Probablemente no sea el mejor capítulo de la historia, pero llegaremos allí...

Gracias por leer y votar!


	8. Capítulo 7

.·''·- ανєятєηια sмυт -·''·.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Emma se mudó con nosotros.Henry estaba muy bien y estaba feliz de que fuera tan alegre. Emma tuvo un gran efecto en nosotros dos. Ella hizo mi vida mucho más fácil, llenando un agujero que estaba sintiendo desde que lancé esta maldición. Ella apagó el fuego que ardía dentro de mí y en su lugar encendió uno diferente.No estaba segura de cómo llamarlo. No era el hambre que solía sentir constantemente, era una necesidad de estar con ella y estar cerca de ella. Me recordó a cuando estaba con Daniel, solo que con Emma era más fuerte.

"¿Gina?" Escuché una voz hablar y levanté la vista de mi café.

"¿Sí Emma?" La miré y sonreí.

"Nada, es que parecías estar muy lejos... como en la luna" Ella se rió entre dientes y se sentó conmigo. Bufé un poco y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Eres tan rara a veces". Dije en voz baja y ella hizo un puchero.

"No me refiero a eso de mala manera... me gusta tu rareza".Dije rápidamente y tomé su mano. "Además, soy mucho más rara". Suspiré y la miré.

"Pruébalo." Ella sonrió.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres que lo haga?" Le devolví la sonrisa y ella sonrió más, básicamente dándome su respuesta.

"OK... muy bien." Resoplé y fui a buscar el libro en el que llevaba el registro de mis "víctimas" anteriores. Lo arrojé frente a ella y me senté. Emma miró dentro y frunció el ceño.

"No lo entiendo, es una lista con nombres... y muchos de ellos tienen un tick al frente". Ella me miró después de hojear las páginas.

"Es el seguimiento que hice hasta ahora" Realmente no especifiqué demasiado lo que quería decir, pero ella conectó los puntos después de un tiempo y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Dios, Regina... ¡Son casi todos en la ciudad!" Ella hojeó las páginas otra vez y bufó.

"Maldición... pensé que era malo" Ella susurro.

"Sabes cuál es mi... condición". Hice un mohín y ella dejó el libro y me miró.

"Lo sé, Regina. No es tu culpa". Se levantó y se movió para abrazarme por detrás, mirando el libro sobre mi hombro. "Estoy sorprendida de que hayas emborrachado a toda esa gente". Ella comenzó a reír un poco.

"¡Hey!"

"¿Qué? La mayoría de las personas estaban absolutamente aterrorizadas de ti cuando llegué aquí..." Dijo y suspiré.

"Bueno, no fue muy fácil... tu misma me atrapaste en mitad de algo" Me sonroje.

"Oh, tu tampoco fuiste fácil después de que abriste la puerta" Emma rió suavemente.

"Bueno, ciertamente no parecía importarte esa noche". Yo respondí. La rubia puso sus labios sobre los míos y me abrazó.

"Ciertamente, no lo hizo"Ella ronroneó y sonrió un poco mientras se retiraba."¿Qué tal si no me discutes esta noche?" Me guiñó un ojo y deslizó sus manos desde mi cintura hasta mis caderas y las apretó un poco. Gruñí y me arquee al sentirla.

"Olvídate de esa noche". Dije y volteé solo para empujarla a la mesa. Me arrastré sobre la mesa, revoloteando sobre el cuerpo de Emma y la besé profundamente. Ella se agarró a mí con fuerza y sonrió con satisfacción en el beso antes de echarse atrás.

"Aunque no quiero parar, Majestad, Henry estará en casa en 10 minutos"

Ella miró el reloj a nuestro lado y yo gemí. Me levanté de la mesa y agarré un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo. Rápidamente escribí una nota y la dejé sobre la mesa antes de llevar a Emma por las escaleras.Rápidamente me despojé de la ropa cuando llegamos a la habitación que, de hecho, había insonorizado después de unas semanas de vivir con la rubia. Emma me presionó contra la puerta y se despojó de su propia ropa.

"¿Que escribiste?" Ella preguntó y comenzó a besar mi cuerpo. Gruñí y me estremecí cuando sentí que ella se movía hacia abajo, mi respiración se aceleraba mientras besaba más y más.

"Que bajaremos pronto, así que mejor apúrate, Swan..." Gemí cuando ella mordió mi muslo interior y me hizo extenderlos un poco. Pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi piel.

"Todo depende de cuán rápido te corras para mí, majestad". Dijo en voz baja y deslizó su lengua sobre la ranura que rápidamente se había humedecido y goteaba. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera contra la puerta y me mordí el labio, un sonido estrangulado se escapo de mi garganta.

Emma siempre supo cómo presionar mis puntos sensibles. Gemí con fuerza y temblé contra la puerta mientras ella chupaba mi clítoris y empujaba sus dedos dentro de mí profundamente, mientras frotaba su otra mano sobre mi muslo. Estaba empapada, mi lujuria goteaba por mis piernas en cuentas relucientes.

Ella siempre me hacía sentir tan bien, me calentaba tanto que cada vez sentía mas que iba a explotar.Ya estaba a punto de estallar, un lloriqueo medio gemido salio de mi cuando ella retiró sus dedos y deslizó su lengua dentro de mí, girándola en broma. Me incliné y agarré un puñado de esos hermosos rizos dorados mientras empujaba su deliciosa lengua dentro de mi cuerpo.

"¡Mierda...! Emma". Grité y me convulsioné contra la puerta cuando llegué. Las lágrimas se filtraron de mis ojos cuando el orgasmo me atravesó dura y despiadadamente.Temblé y me sostuve contra la puerta lo mejor que pude.

Emma se retiró después de un rato y parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma mientras tragaba.

"Alguien si que disfruto..." Ella ronroneó y se levantó mientras me sujetaba.

"Me chorreaste directamente en la boca". Ella me susurró al oído y me mordió.

Me estremecí, todavía sensible por mi orgasmo y la charla sucia que acaba de agregarse.

"Cállate..." Me sonrojé profundamente y la besé. Podía saborearme en sus labios y lengua. Gruñí un poco y me acerqué más a ella. Emma me abrazó fuerte y sonrió un poco.

"¿Qué pasa?¿Estás avergonzada?" Preguntó y me recompuse antes de mirarla con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera agraciarla con una respuesta sarcástica, escuche que la puerta de la planta baja se abría y se cerraba.

"¿Qué tal si continuamos esto esta noche?". Sonreí y solo me fui a vestir. Emma jadeó e hizo un puchero.

"¿Vas a dejarme así?" Ella preguntó y yo me reí entre dientes.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que nuestro hijo quiere cenar pronto y teniendo en cuenta que no estás especialmente bendecida con las habilidades de cocina". Bromeé y salí de la habitación para saludar a Henry.

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Aquí hay más de ese delicioso carbón ;)

Gracias por leer!


	9. Capítulo 8

Desde que Emma llegó a Storybrooke, algunas cosashabían cambiado.Estaba muy consciente de que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Pronto descubriría la verdad rompiendo la maldición. De una forma u otra, sabía que sucedería.En realidad quería que sucediera, que todo terminara, quería poder contarle todo.

Estaba sentada en el sofá con el libro de cuentos que Mary Margaret le regalo a Henry. Lo abrí lentamente y miré las páginas de mí, atacando la boda, entre otras cosas. Suspiré un poco y deslice mi mano sobre las páginas.Ya no soy yo. No solo la maldición me cambió, Henry me cambió y también Emma. Ya no era La Evil Queen, porque tenía cosas por qué luchar ahora. En aquel entonces, solo tenía venganza.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Emma se movió para sentarse a mi lado. La miré y me reí entre dientes.

"Historia." Dije en voz baja y le di el libro.

"Eso suena mucho a ti" Ella se rió bajo y se movió para ver el título. "Parece más un cuento de hadas que un libro de historia para mí". Ella dijo y volvió a la ilustración para hojearla más. Era de Snow y Charming sosteniendo a la bebé Emma en su manta.

"Esa se parece mucho a mi manta..." Dijo en voz baja y deslizó sus dedos sobre el bordado en la imagen. "El nombre y todo".

"Eso es... Porque eres tú Emma. Y esa mujer, esa fui yo". Volteé la hoja hacia donde me mostraba irrumpiendo en la boda.

"Mi impecable sentido de la moda es inconfundible sea quien sea" Traté de bromear un poco, pero ella solo me miró con incredulidad.

"¿Cómo puede ser esto real? Son solo cuentos de hadas... ¿No estuvimos de acuerdo en que solo era la imaginación de Henry que se estaba volviendo loca? Cuando nos conocimos..."Dijo y solo la miré con una sonrisa débil.

"Lo negué porque tampoco me gusta la verdad". Dije y me levanté lentamente. "No quería que fuera cierto". Agregue en voz baja y me apoyé contra la chimenea. "Pero yo soy la que hizo todo esto. Soy la responsable de todo este sufrimiento" Susurré y miré a la rubia. "Yo fui quien te separo de tus padres. Realmente no les di ninguna opción."Me reí con tristeza.

"Así que me estás diciendo que soy hija deSnow White y el Príncipe Charming... eso es una locura". Ella dijo y se levantó."No puede ser real Regina". Dejó el libro a un lado y se acercó a mí."¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto? ¿No estamos pasando un momento maravilloso juntas?"

"Porque no quiero mentirte más, Emma". La miré y me mordí el labio. "Y-yo... te amo, y no puedo mentirte acerca de quién soy. Ya no soy esa... cosa del libro, pero eso no significa que no sea la Evil Queen" Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. "Quiero que sepas la verdad antes de que todo cambie".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ella preguntó y yo suspiré antes de besarla.

Una luz brillante salió de nosotras dos y se extendió por toda la ciudad. Rompí mi propia maldición.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Preguntó Emma y miró a nuestro alrededor.

"Un beso de amor verdadero". Dije en voz baja y tomé su mano. Sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que todo el infierno se desatara.

"Mamá, ¿qué pasó? ¿Se rompió la maldición?" Henry bajó las escaleras corriendo e irrumpió en la sala de estar. Lo miré y asentí.

"Realmente amas a mamá". Él sonrió, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Emma todavía estaba muy confundida y solo me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Si eres la Evil Queen... Y realmente eras tan terrible como en las historias" Ella miró hacia la puerta. "Estoy segura de que lo que se alineará pronto afuera de la puerta no será tu club de fans". Ella se mordió el labio y me miró. "¿Por qué? Si sabias que eso sucedería, ¿por qué me besaste?"

"Como dije, ya no te voy a mentir más". Le sonreí tristemente y luego miré a Henry. "Lo siento, te dije que todas esas cosas no eran ciertas. No estás loco, eres muy inteligente, mi pequeño niño" Susurré y me puse de rodillas, abrazándolo. Él me abrazó suavemente y me acarició el cuello.

"Has cambiado." Dijo en voz baja y retrocedió. "No eres la Evil Queen, ya no". Dijo suavemente y sonrió. "Has cambiado desde que Emma se quedó con nosotros". Miró a la otra mujer y sonrió más. Abracé a mi hijito más fuerte y le besé la mejilla.

"Gracias, Henry".

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Como era de esperar, toda la ciudad vino a buscarme. Toda una multitud enfurecida frente a mi puerta, señalando con el dedo y deseándome la muerte.No esperaba nada menos realmente, pero me hirió. ¿No se dieron cuenta de que estos últimos meses he cambiado?

Si no fuera por Emma, probablemente me hubieran desollado viva ahora mismo.

"¡No se atrevan a tocarla! Ella fue quien rompió la maldición, porque ella me ama". Es lo que ella había dicho. Ella se sonrojó y me agarró la mano con tanta fuerza. Por una vez, ni siquiera sabía qué decir, y mucho menos la gente del pueblo. Ella me besó justo en frente de todos justo cuando sus padres irrumpieron entre la multitud. Lo que se encontraron no fue exactamente lo que esperaban de su hija.

Ahora, aquí estamos, sentados en mi sala de estar, la multitud finalmente se había ido.

"Entonces... Emma, ¿cómo has estado?" Fue la primera pregunta de Snow. Bufé y me levanté.

"Estaré haciendo café" No recibí protestas, así que solo me fui logrando escapar, no me iba a sentar a ver su reencuentro menos sabiendo que Snow lloraría y armaría un escándalo como siempre, especialmente porque sé que la historia de Emma no es muy bonita. Henry se unió a mí en la cocina y me miró.

"¿Esto cambiará algo entre tú y mamá?" Él preguntó y se mordió el labio. Sonreí y me agaché.

"No sé Henry. Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver. Pero te puedo asegurar que yo tampoco quiero que se vaya". Deslicé mi mano por su cabello e hice una nota mental para que se cortara otra vez antes de besar su frente.

Me uní a todos en elliving después de hacer el café. Snow parecía bastante fuera de si, y en el otro lado,Emma parecía estar en conflicto con algo y un poco enojada. Me senté y serví las tazas calientes antes de acercarme a la rubia.Ella se inclinó hacia mí y suspiró.

"Miren, es mucho para asimilar que de repente tengo padres que vienen de un lugar extraño llamado Bosque Encantado".

"Bueno, aparentemente no tienes problemas para relacionarte con la Evil Queen que nos expulsó del mismo lugar" Snow contrarresta.

"No me incluyas en tu argumento Snow, que yo fui quien le dijo la verdad en primer lugar". Levanté mis manos en defensa.

"Esto es todo tan raro, Regina... Además, eres mi madrastra". La mujer hizo una mueca. Emma me miró y luego a Snow.

"Espera, ¡¿Que?!" Ella preguntó y yo me reí entre dientes.

"Esto si es un desastre" Me reí suavemente y sacudí la cabeza. Lentamente, todos comenzaron a reír un poco.

"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando". Snow negó con la cabeza un poco y miró a Emma.

"Pues técnicamente hablando Emma, tu novia es tu abuelastra"

"Permítanme aclarar que no soy tan vieja, y no quiero volver a escuchar eso nunca más"Dije un poco disgustada. Emma resopló y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

"Esto está tan jodidamente mal, que esas palabras ni siquiera transmiten lo malo que es"

"Entonces... ¿Eso hace que mamá sea mi bis-abuelastra?" Escucho que Henry dice algo confundido.

¿Puede este día por favor terminar?

.·''·- Addiction -·''·.

Dios, por favor, solo sácanos de encima de esto xD, El calcular esto hizo que mi cabeza explote. Es raro pero técnicamente Regina tendría unos 60 años? xD

Quería decirles que la historia ya esta casi por terminar, desde el principio me dije que la haría corta ya que es mi primera historia, así que pues nada mas eso xD (De veras se me complica escribir las notas, ignoren eso)

Gracias por leer!


	10. Capítulo 9

EPILOGO

Cuatro años después...

Sentí una mano suave deslizarse sobre mi espalda. Me queje mientras escondía mi cara en la almohada. Realmente no quería despertar todavía. Labios suaves fueron presionados a mi cuello y hombro. Maullé y levanté la vista lentamente, sonriendo a la hermosa rubia a mi lado. Me volví de costado y me acurruqué en sus brazos mientras la besaba suavemente y envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella me devolvió el beso suavemente y sonrió.

"Estás de buen humor". Ronroneé y ella se rió entre dientes.

"Me levanto todos los días al lado de mi bella esposa. ¿Cómo puedo no ser feliz?" Ella preguntó. Me reí entre dientes suavemente y ahuequé su mejilla.

"Eres un idiota". Sonreí y la besé de nuevo. Ella me jaló encima de ella y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

"¿Quién me está llamando idiota?" Ella sonrió un poco mientras yo jadeaba por el aire, siendo un poco cosquillosa, estaba retorciéndome encima de ella, tratando desesperadamente de alejarme de sus manos. Logré agarrar sus muñecas y fijarlas sobre su cabeza.

Estaba jadeando y mirando a la hermosa mujer entre mis muslos. Mi cabello castaño oscuro, que había crecido bastante en los últimos años, le hacía cosquillas a la piel de mi esposa. Sonreí y me incliné, besándola profundamente. Ella arqueó su espalda con la esperanza de conectar nuestros cuerpos más. Fue lindo como lo intentó, pero falló completamente. La empujé hacia abajo, poniendo mi mano entre sus pechos y relajándola. Me incliné más y capturé uno de sus pezones entre mis labios, tirando de él ligeramente con mis dientes mientras bromeaba con el otro entre mis dedos. La mujer deslizó su mano libre sobre mi espalda y en mi cabello, alentándome a seguir.

Siempre hemos sido muy apasionadas cuando se trataba de hacer el amor. Después de que la maldición se rompió, también lo fue la maldición en mi cuerpo. Emma lo probó uno un día al atarme a la cama con nada más que juguetes zumbando dentro de mí y hablando sucio conmigo hasta que llegué. Su llamado 'castigo' por no decirle que teníamos lasaña cuando llegó a casa tarde una noche. Ella realmente explotó fuera de proporción si me preguntas...

Incluso si ya no hay un hambre profunda en mi interior, me encanta estar con Emma así. Es por eso que le propuse matrimonio hace dos años. Estaba tan feliz cuando ella dijo que sí. Henry parecía casi más entusiasmado con eso que nosotras en ese momento. Ahora, nosotros tres, somos la familia Swan-Mills.

"Regina..." Fue un gemido desesperado que vino de debajo de mí. Ella me miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes, rogando por más. Sonreí y no iba a decepcionarla. Deslicé mis dedos dentro de ella y sentí sus paredes apretarse alrededor de ellos, aparentemente tratando de atraerme más. Me incliné y le mordí el cuello en broma mientras empujaba mis dedos.

Todo lo que veo a delante de mi eran claras gotas de sudor que adornaban el hermoso cuerpo de mi esposa, su pecho se agitaba mientras jadeaba cuando la hacía sentir bien, esos ojos que buscaban los míos para suplicar más mientras se acercaba al borde. Un fuerte gemido se rasgó de su garganta mientras jugueteaba con su punto G mientras frotaba su clítoris suavemente. Si había algo que aprendí después de todos estos años, era cómo volverla loca y cuán hermoso se veía el resultado mientras yacía en la cama, el sol acariciando su piel mientras se asomaba entre las cortinas.

La amo con todo mi corazón. Si nunca hubiera lanzado la maldición, nunca hubiéramos estado juntas. Incluso si me arrepiento de lo que solía ser, sin ese mal, nunca hubiera encontrado lo bueno.

Y Eso es todo! Espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje!

¡Muchísimas Gracias a tod@s por leer! pero sobre todo por haberle dado una oportunidad a la historia... l@s quiero!


End file.
